Contagiosa simetría
by Malasletras
Summary: Liz tiene mucho que agradecerle y decirle a Kid, sobretodo después del susto que pasó cuando él fue capturado ¿Y resulta que Kid también tiene cosas que aclarar? ¡LA OBSESIÓN POR LA SIMETRÍA ES CONTAGIOSA!


**Hola hermosos**! seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿qué hago yo escribiendo un KidxLiz? bueno, como saben, yo no junto a Kid con nadie NADIE NADIE NADIE **NADIE, **pero surgió la idea repentinamente a partir de la parte en donde Kid es atrapado en el libro de Eibon y van a rescatarlo y Liz , cosita, está triste porque nunca le dijo a Kid lo agradecida que estaba de haberla salvado a ella y a su hermana :') jaja espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Contagiosa simetría, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

Kid suspiró atrayendo mi atención. Me regañé por mirarlo, pues sabía de sobra el efecto que eso tendría sobre mí: de pronto me sentí absorbida por su… ¿simetría?, por esos ojos brillantes de admiración al pasar las hojas de su más reciente adquisición: Un libro de inmenso grosor y tamaño con una cantidad inimaginable de cuadros, inventos y estudios de Leonardo da Vinci.

Y ¡puff! Leonardo da Vinci era desde ahora, definitivamente, su nuevo ídolo.

-Leonardo te amo-Gritó para mi agonía y ligero aburrimiento, era tan predecible- Mira esa simetría- Un autoretrato del artista invadió mi espacio personal.

-La estoy viendo Kid-Le dije como si se tratara de un niño, moviendo mi cara en dirección al libro y ocupando mis ojos, o tratando de ocuparlos, en leer la revista sobre mi regazo. Pero para mi desgracia, lo único que veía en ella, era que la ceja izquierda de la modelo era mucho más larga que la derecha.

"Que asimetría" Pensé, y cuando pensé realmente "Mierda"

Me horroricé con las maquinaciones de mi mente.

-¡Es contagioso!-Lloriquee. Kid me miró confundido, sin entender la fuente de mis pesares.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Preguntó repentinamente preocupado, dejando a su amado Leonardo a un lado para fijar esas pupilas, envueltas en miel, en mí.

-La miel es un buen exfoliante-Dije a modo de respuesta, cerré los ojos y llevé una mano a mi cabeza, avergonzada y arrepentida de mis palabras sin sentido.

"Rayos Liz, no eres una mocosa enamorada, tú eres la que enamora a los mocosos como Kid"

-Tienes razón-Concedió él para mi sorpresa, volvió a sentarse a la mesa y continuó su apreciación del trabajo del artista renacentista, no sin antes enviarme una enigmática mirada.

Patty se rio tras de mí, a carcajadas, y mierda, somos hermanas y ese sonido socarrón y presuntuoso detonaba claramente que se estaba burlando de mí.

¿Tan obvia era?

Aunque he de concederle a Patty el don de la perspicacia.

Me levanté del asiento con la intención de escapar de esa habitación que comenzaba a ponerse calurosa y hacía que mis mejillas y orejas ardieran. Decidí que en mi habitación podía tomar una buena siesta a esta hora, cuando el sol da directamente sobre ella, Patty me imitó, su mirada brillaba con picardía y podía adivinar el interrogatorio que estaba preparando en su mente.

-¿Te vas?-Preguntó Kid sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

-Sí, necesito un sueño de belleza-Me justifiqué mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Clack

Clack

Clack

Mis tacos resonaban por todo el lugar, pero a pesar de su sonido pude distinguir claramente su voz, alzándose nuevamente para aturdir mis sentidos.

-Gracias por el regalo- Dijo señalando el libro.

-No es nada-Contesté, y no lo era, de todas maneras era parte del dinero que nos daban mensualmente, y la fuente de ese dinero, no era otra que el bolsillo del padre de Kid. Por lo tanto, era una estúpida manera de regresarle lo que le pertenecía.

Hice rechinar mis dientes. Apresuré el paso hasta llegar a mi alcoba. Me lancé sobre mi cama y rodé por ella hasta encontrarme cara a cara con el techo rosa palo.

-¿Podré hacer algo significativo por Kid algún día?-Murmuré.

-No creo que él sea feliz si estás cuestionando tu estadía en su casa-Canturreó Patty, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, estaba sentada en mi escritorio, rompió la hoja de una de mis revistas abiertas y comenzó a doblarla.

-Siento que soy una especie de parásito, al menos tú eres fuerte-Me lamenté.-Y valiente.

Pensé en los últimos acontecimientos, solo había pasado una semana desde que habíamos rescatado a Kid de ese libro infernal. Aunque "rescatado" me sonaba a manada, Black Star, Soul y Maka fueron los que se arriesgaron más en la misión. Aunque mi intención era ser de verdadera ayuda, solo fui capaz de seguir al resto, quejándome de la situación y pensando con miedo en lo que podrían estarle haciendo a mi técnico, torturándome, recordando todas las cosas que desee decirle pero nunca hice.

"Gracias" Por ejemplo.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí y de Patty" Sonaba mejor.

"Me gustas" o quizás "Me gustas mucho"

Con una mueca borré esas últimas de mi mente.

-Deberías decírselo-Dijo Patty, mientras hacía que su grulla de origami moviera repetidamente sus alas.

-¿El qué?-Me hice la desentendida.

-Todo, creo que la sinceridad es lo que él más apreciaría de tu parte.

-No sé de qué hablas hermana-Le di la espalda, acurrucándome en posición fetal. Ella se lanzó sobre mí sin frenar su fuerza inmensa, haciendo crujir a la cama como si esta pudiera sentir el dolor. Mi dolor.

-No mientas, no mientas-Habló con una amplia sonrisa.-Casi mueres de pena cuando raptaron a Kid, y en las noches tú…-Di vuelta las posiciones para quedar yo sobre ella, le tapé la boca, avergonzada.

Pero Patty es Patty, se deshizo de mi agarre fácilmente y completó su oración.

-Y en las noches susurrabas su nombre de manera indecente-Entrecerró sus ojos, fingiendo escandalización-Creo que es evidente lo que tienes que decirle.

-¿Quién me obliga?-Me levanté de la cama mirándola con desafío. Ella amplió más su sonrisa, cerrando por completo párpados, alzó el pajarito que tenía en sus manos y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

-VAS A DEJAR DE SER UNA COBARDE, IRÁS CON KID, LE DIRÁS TODO LO QUE SIENTES HASTA SENTIRTE TRANQUILA O DE LO CONTRARIO, TE HARÉ LO MISMO QUE AL PUTO PÁJARO.

Ella solía tener esos arranques, viejas secuelas de nuestra vida en las calles de la ciudad. Asentí repetidas veces con la cabeza, para tratar calmarla, la sonrisa calmada volvió a su rostro, se paró y se volvió a dirigir al escritorio, sacó otra hoja para hacer una nueva figura con ella.

-¿Qué esperas Liz?- Me volvió a incitar.

Salí de la habitación, solo para darle el gusto, no planeaba por ninguna manera confesarme o algo así. Caminé hacia la cocina. Kid estaba ahí arreglando la frutera, quise devolverme por donde había venido, pero él podía detectar las almas, escapar como un animal asustado no pasaría desapercibido para él.

-¿Deseas algo en especial Liz?-Me preguntó mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás para apreciar su obra de arte.

-Nada realmente-Le contesté con sinceridad.

-Acompáñame a terminar el libro.

-Está bien.

Me senté en la silla que se ubicaba frente al libro abierto, Kid acercó otra tanto como pudo para intimidarme, o así lo supuse, ¡casi era todo un dios de la muerte! ¿Cómo no iba a notar el ritmo de mi corazón y la acelerada carrera que estaba teniendo con mi respiración? A ver, quien me delata primero. Traidores.

Kid se dedicó a pasear sus largos y finos dedos, con los cuales solía sostenerme, a través de las hojas, y en cada página, se detenía a hacer una apreciación artística a la cual yo no prestaba verdadera atención, me quedaba colgada en alguna parte de su cara o en una frase que sonara linda en su tono de voz, hasta ahora, mi favorita era:

"Simetría" Mierda, allá voy otra vez.

¿En qué momento todo esto se me había salido de las manos?

Dejé que nos entregara un poco de cariño y un techo, le permití domesticarnos y vestirnos a su antojo, de pronto ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto y Patty era tan feliz y los ojos de Kid tan sinceros, que me di el lujo de llamar a este lugar mi hogar ¿Y resulta que ahora, el agujero de temor que me dejó la cercana pérdida de ese extraño mocoso, aparentemente mimado, no es sino amor?

Lancé una carcajada, sin molestarme la mirada de confusión que me dirigió mi técnico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije...algo raro?.-Se alarmó.

-No pasa nada, solo no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sonreí cerrando los ojos y frunciendo la nariz, dándole a entender que no le diría ni una sola palabra. El detuvo su peregrinaje por las páginas del libro para mirarme por unos segundos que se me hicieron interminables. Se aclaró la garganta y arregló la camisa.

-Quiero darte las gracias Liz-Dijo.

-¿Qué?-Creí haber escuchado mal, me llevé una mano a la oreja, adentrando un dedo para ver si tenía algo en ella.

Nada.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía mi salvador dándole las gracias a la damisela en peligro?

Así no funcionaba el mundo.

-Gracias…por estar aquí, conmigo-Volvió a hablar- Y preocuparse por mí, sin ustedes… se sentiría un poco solitario vivir en la mansión-Apartó su mirada de la mía y me tomó la mano.-Sobretodo sin ti Liz.

Aparté su extremidad bruscamente.

-No digas eso-Le reclamé- Yo no he hecho nada para merecer tu gratitud, lo único que hago bien es ser una carga, y me hubiera gustado al menos ser una ayuda significativa durante tu rescate.-Se reflejó mi angustia en el tono de mis palabras.

Me levanté de la mesa y fingí morirme de sed, tomé una copa y la rebalsé de agua.

-No pensé que estar acá te resultara tan tortuoso-Él se había acercado hasta mí, cerró la llave y botó un poco del líquido para después volver a entregarme el recipiente. Bebí. Tenía los labios secos.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Me gustaría…ayudarte en más cosas Kid.-Hablé mirándolo a la cara, su piel era nívea y sus facciones serenas, su cabellos oscuros hacían un contraste sobrenatural con su palidez, era más lindo que cualquier modelo de revista, y aunque había buscado un hombre mejor que él, no había ninguno. Todos tenían alguna arruga en la ropa o utilizaban los accesorios de manera desequilibrada, tenían un ojo más a la izquierda que el otro o el cabello arreglado sin orden alguno… Cuando veía a un chico, no era sino a Kid a quien proyectaba en él, media y categorizaba su nivel de simetría. No pasaban de la primera cita. Pero todo eso eran detalles que me había tardado en notar en mi misma.

-Eres mi arma y amiga, haces más que suficiente para mi gusto-Se pasó la mano por el cabello y me sonrió. Esas franjas blancas que atravesaban su cabellera eran su única imperfección y tormento, y sin embargo, eran mi esperanza de que alguien como él aún perteneciera al mundo real. Si él fuera enteramente perfecto, si fuera un dios, si algún día… cuando llegue el día en que sea un dios, entonces él, ya estará demasiado lejos para mí.

-Gracias a ti Kid.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarnos a mí y a Patty-Murmuré, él continuaba apoyado del lavamanos y yo hacía bailar el agua dentro de la copa, la escusa perfecta para evitar que mi rostro se topara con el suyo-Cuando te secuestraron…no podía sacarme de la cabeza todas las cosas que no te había dicho.

-¿Cómo qué?-Levantó mi cara, posando una de sus manos en mi mentón.

-Como eso…que te estoy infinitamente agradecida, que eres la persona que nos ha tratado con mayor amabilidad y que…-Nuestros ojos centellearon cuando se encontraron, atravesando la atmósfera y secando mi voz.

-Que…-Trató de ayudarme a continuar, pero a veces a la gente se le olvida hablar en los momentos más importantes.

-A los enamorados por ejemplo-Completé mis pensamientos en voz alta, al notar mi error, me alejé de él con la cara refulgiendo de rojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora Liz?-Kid reía, nerviosa, volví a sentarme en la mesa y comencé a cambiar rápidamente las páginas del libro, me detuve en "la mona lisa". –Es fascinante-Di un respigo, mi técnico estaba tras de mí, con su mano apoyada en mi hombro, sus palabras se sintieron como una cálida brisa tras mi cabeza.

-Es una linda pintura-Concordé.

-No hablaba de ella.

-¿Entonces?-Me voltee a mirarlo confundida.

-No me gusta su sonrisa-Dijo Kid.-Parece falsa.

-Bueno, eso no hay manera de saberlo, ¿importa realmente?-Le pregunté.

-Aunque sea la más grande obra de arte, cualquier sonrisa queda pequeña al lado de mi favorita-Dijo como si nada.

-¿Cuál? ¿De qué artista?

Se rascó una mejilla con el dedo índice y me examinó atentamente, evaluándome de una manera que no supe comprender… hasta que sentí algo sobre mis labios. No lo vi venir, ni moverse, simplemente, de pronto estaba su boca sobre la mía, permaneció allí, como si fuera lo más cómodo del mundo, estático, con mi labio inferior atrapado entre los suyos. Se separó rápidamente, aclarando su garganta.

-Me gustan tus labios porque son los más simétricos que he visto, y tu sonrisa no rompe esa aurea armonía-Habló con aparente dificultad- Al contrario, la…realza.

Lo tomé de los bordes de su camisa y lo volví a acercar a mí, porque había descubierto algo, es contagioso, la estúpida afición a la simetría es una patología, y yo estaba enferma, enferma de necesidad por este hombre cuya boca, al estamparse contra la mía, formaban una, una sola figura con perfecta armonía.

¿Que mi boca es simétrica dijo él?

Ojalá se diera cuenta que cuando mis labios se fundían con los suyos, solo en ese instante, existía la perfección, a la cual no se le puede poner otro nombre diferente al de "simetría".

Él envolvió mis mejillas con sus manos y yo relajé mi agarre para pasear mis extremidades por su cabello y espalda, le enseñé nuevas maneras de ubicar su boca y volverla una con la mía, deslizando nuestras lenguas por la otra, deleitándonos con los ojos abiertos, los cerré por un momento y de pronto, yo estaba de pie, y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura apegándome a más a él. Unos minutos de destrucción en los cuales solo podía sentir lo que Kid me hacía sentir, arrastrando su cuerpo contra el mío, el compás de nuestras respiraciones y de la pasión impensada en ese ser que solo se alteraba cuando el papel higiénico no tenía las puntas dobladas adecuadamente, el mismo chico que ahora mismo no le parecía importar que yo tironeara desesperada de su ropa, tratando de alcanzar algo más de lo que la visión me había proporcionado durante este tiempo y el hacía lo propio con mi falda, sus manos escalando lentamente por mis muslos, tanteándolos, sacando proporciones que, afortunadamente, no podía oír ni adivinar, mas tenía la seguridad que su mente las procesaba, porque es Kid el que me besa, y lo hace terriblemente bien. Un segundo en donde mi consciencia está en la tierra y caigo en la cuenta que estoy sobre la mesa, con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, él besa mi cuello, una mano que me afirma por la espalda y la otra enredada en mi cabello.

Un gemido que escapa de la boca de uno de los dos, de quién sea, no importa, él parece asustarse y se aleja de mí arreglándome la ropa y la de él, me baja de la mesa y besa mi frente.

-La manera en que besas también es perfecta.

-Creciste-Fue lo único que mi mente lanzó al vacío al verme abrazada, sentí su risa en mi coronilla.

Escucho pasos dentro de la cocina.

-Tenía miedo de llegar a interrumpir algo-Se introdujo a sí misma Patty, se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó al mismo tiempo.-Vine en cuanto los graznidos dejaron de sonar-Se burló y sentó en la silla que yo antes había ocupado-Tengo hambre-Anunció, dando a entender que le apetecía cenar.

Kid se aleja de mi lado para ir al refrigerador, saca unas cuantas verduras de el y se pone a picarlas en una tabla de madera. Yo por mi parte, me quedo colgada en la nada por un momento, mirando fijamente a mi hermana pequeña, que juega sin prestar atención a mis cavilaciones con dos figuras de origami, hechas seguramente, con mis inocentes revistas.

-Patty también tiene los labios simétricos- Suelto de pronto, Patty resopla, siento a Kid cerca de mí otra vez.

-Lo sé-Me abraza.-Pero por alguna extraña razón, no deseo besarla como a ti hace un rato-Sus nariz trazó una línea recta en mi mejilla. Recta, siempre recta, porque es Kid.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto curiosa, ignorando la risa de Patty.

-Me lo pregunto Liz, tú también estás tomándole manía a la simetría, cuando encuentres la respuesta me avisas.-Me susurró antes de volver con las verduras.

Oh.

Entonces.

Tal vez, solo tal vez. Hay alguna posibilidad de que él y yo juntos, podamos hacer buena simetría.

-Ught-Dije en voz alta, Kid me prestó atención.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esta mierda de la simetría es contagiosa-Le respondí con una mueca.

-¿Estabas pensando en que nos veríamos geniales juntos?-Dijo él alegre.

-Al contrario-Intervino Patty, sacando proporciones con un ojo cerrado, sentí como los colores huían de mi cara, miré a Kid con alarma.

-Es extraño, yo lo siento perfecto-Dejé salir el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones por culpa del pánico.

-La gente normal dice "te amo"-Me quejé hundiéndome en el asiento, secretamente satisfecha con sus palabras.

-¿Para qué el amor si tenemos la simetría?- Dijo él nerviosamente.

-Yo también te amo Kid.-Le respondí irónicamente, él me besó fugazmente.

-Parece que el amor también es contagioso.- Ahora fue mi turno de soltar una risita, aguda y descontrolada, porque es el horrible sonido que sale de mi boca cuando estoy feliz, mi hermana alarga su mano para apretarme mi brazo, compartiendo mi alegría.

Dicen que el amor no puede describirse con palabras ni asemejársele a ningún objeto y sin embargo, yo puedo ver su forma.

Y tiene perfecta simetría.

¿Verdad, mi Dios de la muerte?

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho para tratar de ser como Liz (?)

Durante la semana escribiré el extra de Crueles y armados, el nuevo capítulo de Letters to burn y un pequeño one-shot Soma que tengo en un rincón de mi mente.

Nos vemos luego.

**Un rev?**


End file.
